


You're Okay

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author of story feels like a moron Fray reassures her</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> I wrote this yesterday after a really not so good evening, the event in question did happen and so it kind of left me feeling like an idiot though I kept telling myself it's not true. Anyways, here is another Fray fic I'm gifting this to his number 1 fan EzmEmily because she deserves it. The next stories to come are, Loki and reader, Tom and reader and the sequel to A Dragon's Love after which I may just take a break. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

 There was a cockroach in my kitchen a huge one, as it was being sprayed it flew and I ducked on the floor after screeching.

I feel like a moron, am I? The last time I reacted like that was in high-school when a bird flew in the class and I ducked under a table.

I got made fun of in both cases; I was crying and now trying to calm down when Fray walked in he knew what happened as he heard me tell Loki. I told him everything that happened.

"You're not a moron mommy, so you got scared I get scared too it's okay" Fray said hugging me. "Thank you sweet dragon" I whispered softly. "Like Daddy says anything for you mommy" Fray said quietly. "He's right Enchantress" Loki said walking in the room.

"Wolf Eyes" I whispered as he lay next to me. "Have you been cheering mommy up?" Loki asked Fray.

"I have Daddy, mommy was sad and she thought she was a bad word but I told her she wasn't" Fray said proudly.

Loki smiled and kissed his forehead. Fray made a sound of contentment as he cuddled against me. "I'll be right back Enchantress" Loki said now getting up I nodded. "Daddy?" Fray asked. "Don't worry, I'll be back" Loki said softly leaving the room.

 Fray looked at me with a tiny smile. "What is it?" I ask as he laid his head gently on my chest. "I wanted Mommy and Fray alone time" he said quietly. "Oh sweetie that is so sweet, you can always have alone time with me you know that" I said feeling myself falling asleep.

 "I know mommy, I love you you're okay" Fray said sleepily as he hugged me with his wings I smiled kissing the top of his head.

Moments later Loki walked back in the room watching this scene before him, he smiled warmly crawling into bed with us. "Thank you daddy" Fray murmured in his sleep. "You are most welcome, my darling dragon" Loki whispered as we all fell asleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
